Best Friends or Lovers?
by reengzingzoom
Summary: [SxS] Syaoran is afraid to be rejected by Sakura. They're best buds and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't want to be turned down like the other guys either. Will he still have the guts to tell her how much he feels? Read this for more.
1. Jealousy

**Best Friends or Lovers?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Sorry if ever there are mistakes. I'm not good in describing the atmosphere so everything's direct. I hope you'll still enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Jealousy 

Sakura, though she's a simple average girl every guy in the campus badly wanted to court her and make her fall for them. But she always turns them down. She'll smile at them saying "Thank you very much. But I'm afraid I can't give you back the love that you've given me. I am sorry." She usually tells that to guys. However, there has been only one guy in the campus that never tried courting her. That was her best guy bud, Syaoran. Actually he really did like Sakura ever since they were in fourth grade. But he never tells it to her. He was afraid of being turned down. Afraid of what would happen on their friendship. He was always worrying that if he tells Sakura his true feelings, like the other guys, he'll be rejected. So he chose to be her best bud instead.

One day, there was a new transfer student, Eriol. "This is your new classmate from London. Introduce yourself to everybody." Sir Terada said. "Ohayou everyone. My name is Eriol. I hope to be friends with all of you." The girls in the class started to have a crush on him, also, Sakura. Sir Terada told him to sit beside Sakura and let her guide Eriol for his first day on the school. Sakura took him around the campus and almost all the people were looking at them. Guys were very much jealous of Eriol, as the girls were jealous of Sakura. Syaoran started to be jealous too.

The day almost ended, Sakura and Syaoran went to the Penguin Park to have a little talk before going home. "You know what? Eriol is such a nice person." Sakura says. Syaoran said nothing. "What do you think Syaoran? I don't think he'll ever court me." Syaoran gasped. He says, "You mean… you like Eriol?" he said with a sad and disappointed tone. "Y-yeah. I think." She said. Syaoran walked away and went to the swings and Sakura just followed him. "Syaoran, just forget about what I said." Syaoran replied, "Its okay. If you want to, I could help you with him." He said with a smile. "No. Thank you. Anyway, I'm not really looking forward for him." She said. Syaoran was just smiling. But deep inside he was really saddened about just what Sakura told him. "Hey Syaoran, do you have anything to do tomorrow Saturday?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." He said. "Let's go visit Tomoyo. I heard that she's sick. What do you think?" she said. "Of course. I'd never say no to you." He replied. "YAY! Very well then, let's meet tomorrow here. Don't forget okay? Syaoran?" she tells him with an excited tone. He said, "Yes Sakura. So, let's get going. Your father might be looking for you already. I'm going to be dead to Touya if you go home late." He said. Syaoran went Sakura to her home and got back to his after.

The next day, they met in the penguin park and went to Tomoyo's place and visited her. She was sick. But it's not a serious illness. "It's just a fever Sakura, Syaoran. Don't worry about me." Tomoyo said. Sakura went to the kitchen and made some tea for all of them. Syaoran stayed in Tomoyo's room. "Sakura… You like Sakura, right Syaoran?" Syaoran gasped. He said, "H-how did you know that?! SShh! She might hear you." Tomoyo giggles. "I knew it. If I know, you liked her ever since we were little ones. Am I wrong?" Syaoran said, "Correct. Wow, you're such a psychic." Tomoyo says "Haha! You're so silly. You haven't told her yet about it. You should! YOU MUST." She said. "But she likes… someone else." Syaoran said in a saddened tone. Tomoyo just smiled and told him. "Even though, Syaoran. You should let her know. She might just have the same feelings for you. Why not give it a try? Take the risk." She advices Syaoran. He was silenced for a while. Tomoyo asked Syaoran, "Hey, who does Sakura likes anyway?" As Syaoran answers "Eriol. He's new transfer student in school." Tomoyo says, "Really huh. I don't think Sakura likes that guy very much." Syaoran changed his face with a look of wonder. "How would you know that?" Tomoyo told him, "Knowing Sakura, she does not fall in love that easy. Trust me on this. If ever she'll have to choose from the two of you, I bet she'll choose you Syaoran. The three of us were best friends since grade four. So we know each other better than anyone else." Syaoran, though a little confused. His mind enlightened with what Tomoyo told him. He smiled and said, "You mean, Sakura wouldn't fall for love with a guy he does not know much?" Tomoyo nodded. She adds, "So you better tell her before its too late." Syaoran agreed and said yes. Suddenly Sakura came and they drank the tea she made for them. They had a good talk. After a few hours, it was already time to say goodbye. They bid farewell to Tomoyo and went out.

The two didn't have the mood yet to go directly at home so they went for a walk, and then finally sat on a bench they ran into. Syaoran thought of what just Tomoyo told him. "Tell her before its too late." He looked at Sakura, thinking if he should tell her already about his feelings. Suddenly Sakura looked back at him and wondered. "Hey Syaoran, what's with that look? And why are you red? Are you sick too?" she asked. Syaoran says, "No! Y-you got it wrong." He changed his sight and looks down. Sakura's still wondering. She had no idea what Syaoran was thinking nor feeling. She said, "Syaoran. Hey, Syaoran." She called. Syaoran looked at her, responding to her call. Sakura said, "You know what? It seemed that everything just happened yesterday." She smiled with her eyes full of happiness. Syaoran asked, "What do you mean? Are you reminiscing?" Then Sakura answered, "Yes! I am. I can't believe it. We used to be rivals back then when I was still Sakura Kinomoto, the card captor. Tomoyo was my only best friend. Pretty funny isn't it? Just look at ourselves now. I'm sitting right next to you and we're talking! You're my best friend now too! And I'm glad I have you. You're totally irreplaceable!" She was certainly happy. That look gave Syaoran warmth and happiness. He said, "You're right. You used to call me Li. But now you're calling me in my first name." Sakura added, "Yeah, like Syaoran!" they were reminiscing. After a few hours, it was almost late night; Sakura had to go home to make dinner. So they parted ways.

The next day at school, Eriol was with Sakura the whole time, the whole day! Syaoran was very much jealous. He couldn't get near Sakura and all. He thought that Sakura was having a good time with him and he didn't want to ruin it. Yamazaki talked to him and said, "Hey Li. What do you think about Sakura and Eriol?" he said nothing. So Yamazaki added, "I don't think you feel good about them. Aren't you?" he asked. Syaoran answered him, "I don't know." Yamazaki concluded: Syaoran is J-E-A-L-O-U-S. "Say Li, you like Sakura, don't you?" Syaoran just nodded. Yamazaki adviced, "Tell her Li. Don't be such a lame ass there." Chiharu heard the both of them so she came and added, "He's right Li! Go to Sakura and tell her about your feelings!" He just remained silent. Then thought of what Tomoyo told him: "Tell her before its too late." But still he didn't have the guts to tell her. She was having a good time with the person he knew she likes. So he said, "Just forget about it." The bell rang exactly after what he said and walked away. It was already time for dismissal. He used to go home with Sakura. He even takes her home always if possible. But that day, he never called Sakura, nor talked to her.

Meanwhile, Sakura went away and bid goodbye to Eriol saying, "Goodbye Eriol! I still have to talk to Syaoran. I haven't talked to him yet today. I wonder if he's angry." She said. Eriol bid goodbye too and they parted ways. Sakura was running as fast as she can. Hoping she could still catch up with Syaoran. She didn't see him. She was saddened and thought that Syaoran might be mad at her. So she walked alone. On her way, she ran into the penguin park. He saw Syaoran there. She gently put a smile on her face as she saw him and went to the swings because there he was. She sat beside the other swing where Syaoran is. He was surprised and he gasped, "Sakura?! Hey, don't scare me like that!" Sakura giggled and said, "Sorry Syaoran. I didn't mean to startle you. It's because you didn't wait for me. Hmph!" she folded her arms, showing a mad gesture. Syaoran was just quiet. He looks so sad. Sakura looked at him, and realized something, "Hey Syaoran." She called. He answered, "Yeah?" Sakura asked, "Are you… mad at me?" he didn't answer. Instead, he gave her a sigh and began to swing the swing. Sakura asked again, "Syaoran, please answer Me." He finally answered her, "a bit." He stopped swinging and looked straight at Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked back and said, "I'm… sorry. This will never happen again. I swear." Syaoran just smiled and said, "Its okay. Don't worry about it. I was just… never mind." He stopped. There was a pause, and then Sakura said, "I do not know. But when I saw that you're gone and you left me, I felt really… sad." Syaoran was surprised of what Sakura was telling her. He looked at her and she had a sad face. Sakura continued, "I felt really bad for myself. Syaoran, please don't do that again." She looked at Syaoran with her teary eyes as he looks back as well. He couldn't just stand Sakura seeing her like that. So he stood up and kneeled in front of her. He apologized and said, "I'm… sorry, Sakura." He holds her hand. He said, "Don't be sad anymore. I'm not going to leave you, ever again." Sakura almost cried, she removed her hand off Syaoran's hand and hugged him. Syaoran hugged her back. He felt so warm and happy that time. It was the first time Sakura had hugged him. He'll never forget about that afternoon.

* * *

Chapter Two soon… 

Let me know what you think about it. I'm still just a beginner so please be nice and don't be mean. Thank you so much:D


	2. The Accident and A Sweet Company

**Best Friends or Lovers?**

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp owns!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Accident and a Sweet Company

* * *

A new day showered, Syaoran and Sakura went to school together. When they were already there, Tomoyo already showed up. "Sakura! Syaoran!" She called them. They looked back and were happy to see Tomoyo. They ran to each other. Sakura said as she reached then hugged her, "Tomoyo! I'm glad you're fine." Tomoyo said as she did the same, "Yes Sakura, I'm already okay." Then they talked a bit, after a few minutes, Tomoyo approached Syaoran and whispered to him, "Did you tell her already?" Syaoran said, "Not yet. But I will soon."."."."."."."."

They headed back to their respective classrooms as the class started. During break time, Eriol talked to Sakura. He asked, "Sakura, would you come with me again today?" Syaoran heard Eriol asking Sakura out. He glared at him. Sakura answered, "I'm sorry. But today, I'll be having time with my best friend." She said. Syaoran stopped to glare, and smiled in his thoughts. Eriol was disappointed. He saw Tomoyo at the back, he had never seen her before because she was absent for two days since he came. He approached her and they introduced themselves to each other. He asked her instead, Tomoyo agreed and looks at Syaoran, giving him a hint. Syaoran knew what she was trying to say so he nodded. Twice the break time, twice Syaoran had Sakura with him.

Here's a flash back during lunch time; they went to the picnic area to have their lunch there. It was grassy and windy, also, only a few people were there. There were some trees nearby and tall flowers around. They sat on the green grass. Sakura had her packed lunch with her made by her father. It was Steak! She asks Syaoran, "Hey my father made too much lunch for me, would you mind if we share?" she said. Syaoran blushed a bit, and said, "Y-yeah. Sure!" Sakura opened her lunch box, as she gasped and said, "I forgot! There's only one pair of chop sticks… Wait, I know. Let's share!" Syaoran was surprised, "I'm going to share chop sticks with Sakura?" he thought. Then Sakura called, "Hey Syaoran, what's with that surprised look? Don't you want to… share it with me?" she asked, and then changed her sight to a tree nearby. She was blushing a bit; she didn't want Syaoran to see it. Then he said, "N-no! I don't mind. Now, let's eat, Sakura." He opened it instead and got the chop sticks. He said, "Hey, face here. Say A." Sakura looked back and said, "I'm not a k…!" "Kid" she should've said when Syaoran quickly inserted the food inside her mouth. She chews it then said after, "It's good. And now, it's your turn!" she gets the chop sticks from Syaoran's hand, gets him the food and he ate it.

After eating, they still stayed in the grassy picnic area. They lied down and looked up at the blue cloudy sky. There was silence between them. They could only hear the sounds of the chirping birds and the soft wind. Syaoran turned to his left to see Sakura. She was asleep. "She looks so good when sleeping." He thought. He crawled closer to her, and held her hand. Then fell asleep too. After a few minutes their movements and positions have changed. Their faces both face each other VERY CLOSE. Their noses met and touched each other. Their hands held together. Their lips had only a centimeter gap. They almost kissed. Suddenly, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw Syaoran in front of her, close to her. Pink blushes start to appear on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Her heart began to beat fast. "What is this that I feel just now?" she thought. Her body seemed to like the scenario, it can't hold back. Suddenly, Syaoran opens his eyes, he saw Sakura. Same with Sakura, he blushed. He was shocked too. His body can't hold back to it. It seemed that it wanted to stay like that forever. They stared into each others' eyes the whole time. With their hands holding each other, noses touched, and their lips that was a centimeter away from each other. "Should I?" he asked himself. Syaoran's heart began to beat faster and faster. He already said in his mind, "I'll kiss her!" The bell suddenly rang, and they were startled. He wasn't able to kiss her. They immediately stood up. Then Sakura faced Syaoran, "S-sorry, I fell asleep. Let's go back now." she said with a shy smile, still blushing. "Me too, I fell asleep. Hahahaha!" Syaoran said and laughed. They already went back to their classrooms and classes were resumed.

The day almost ended, Sakura and Syaoran waved goodbye to Tomoyo. Syaoran took Sakura home and she realizes that no one was at inside. So, she let Syaoran stay for a while at her place. She let him ate the strawberry cake that she baked that morning. And they talked too. Sakura said, "Syaoran, I just realized…" she started. Syaoran asked, "What?" she adds; "I don't really like Eriol that much. In fact, he looked good with Tomoyo! What do you think?" she said. Syaoran smiled, and thought, "YAY! Now I have a chance." He said in his mind. "I think you're right about that." Sakura looked down and said, "S-Syaoran. About a while ago, in the picnic area..." she paused and blushed. Syaoran looked at her and said, "I'm sorry." then Sakura answered him, "N-no! You shouldn't say sorry." she said with a smile. Syaoran smiled back at her. He thought, "Maybe I'll tell it to her. Now." He said, "Sa…" he stopped when Sakura quickly spoke and said, "Hey, I'll be at my father's office. I'll fix it for him. So stay there okay?" Syaoran was being stopped… by Sakura. She saw Syaoran's disappointed face and asked, "What's the matter?" Syaoran just answered, "I… I'll help you." "Sure!" she said in agreement.

They went to Sakura's dad's office. It was a lot of mess. Books were scattered everywhere. They weren't in its proper shelves. Papers were scattered as well. Sakura went up on a movable stair to fix the books on the higher shelves. Syaoran holds the stair for support. Sakura suddenly got out of balance so she fell and stumbled down under Syaoran. They were lying down, then Sakura got up slightly, she blushed. Syaoran opened his eyes and he saw Sakura under him. He blushed too. They were just staring to each other for a few minutes. Sakura realizes she was lying under him for long so she got up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall then. I was out of balance. Haha! Are you alright?" She said. Syaoran got up and said to her, "Its okay. My back just hurts a bit. But I'm fine." Sakura got a little worried, she stood up and said, "I'll just get an ointment for that. I'll be back." She went away. While looking for the ointment, she received a call from Touya.

Touya just said a very bad news, "Sakura! Hurry up! Go here in the hospital! Our car crashed and there was an accident! Father is here. Go as soon as possible!" Touya said in panic, then immediately ended the conversation. She dropped the medicine in shock. She went down and told Syaoran about what happened. He said he'll come with her. Sakura changed clothes and hurried to the hospital with Syaoran. The hospital was a tall building. It had a garden on the other side. Inside the hospital were a few people. Few patients with their nurses were wandering around, and a few doctors walking too. They asked the nurses in the information section and asked which room was her father in. After that, they went to her father's room wherein he was resting. He was unconscious and wasn't okay too. Touya was badly injured. But he still has his consciousness. The doctor said their father needs to be operated. Some of his bones were broken and needs to be fixed immediately. And he has a lot of injuries too. Sakura almost cried. She stayed inside the room with her father. She told Syaoran, "If you really need to go now, you could. I'll be fine here." She said. But Syaoran was worried about her and wanted him to be on her side. He said, "Sakura, can I just stay here with you? Well, if you wouldn't mind. I'd love to help you here." He said. Sakura smiled to him and said, "Okay, if that's what you want." Sakura went to Touya's room and she asks what happened. "There was this reckless driver at back. He was driving too fast and we couldn't help it. Then a car on our side just crashed on us and we end up crashing on the tree on the side. Good thing there were kind people around that time and took us here." Touya said. Sakura said, "So, that's what happened. I understand now. But will father be fine, Touya?" she asked worriedly. Touya changed his sight and said, "Let's pray for his safety."

Sakura decided to go out and she left Syaoran on Touya's room. Touya called him and said, "Hey kid, watch over Sakura for us." Syaoran nodded. Touya added, "Knowing her, she's usually freaked out at this kind of situation. Take good care of her." Syaoran answers, "Right. You can count on me." Then Touya rested. Suddenly tiny droplets of water began to fall slowly at first then harder as the time went on. He thought of Sakura. "Maybe she's out there. She needs to get inside." He thought. He gets an umbrella and went outside. He began to look for Sakura. He called "Sakura! Where are you?!" and called her again many times. There was no answer. He ran into the garden. There were flowers and a huge tree on the center. There were grasses and there's a pond on the side. He saw a girl standing before the tree. "That's Sakura!" he thought. He ran and asked himself, "Is she… crying?" he thought. He immediately went to Sakura and covered her from the rain with his umbrella. Sakura felt him around. She was soaking wet. Her eyes were teary. "Syaoran…" she called. Syaoran saw she was crying. He gently caresses her face and wiped her tears with his fingers. He said, "Why are you here? You'll catch cold if you stay here without an umbrella." Sakura said nothing. She cried and held Syaoran's shoulders close to her, then embraced him. He embraced her back and comforted her. "Don't worry. Your father and brother will be just fine. They will. So stop crying already. I'm sure your dad wouldn't want to see you like this either. " he said. Sakura pulled herself a little from Syaoran and faced him and nodded. Syaoran held Sakura closer to him. He pulled her waist against his while Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso. There was only one umbrella so they need to be close to each other in order not to get wet. And they went back inside the hospital together.

* * *

Chapter three coming soon.

Please review. Let me know what you think about this. Again, I'm just a beginner so please be nice. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Everything is owned by CLAMP.

Author's Note: It took me a long time to update. I'm very sorry. I got busy studying a lot of new things. Even though it took me time to think about what's gonna happen next here, it's already here! XD so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Confession**

A month has ended and it's already December. Touya had regained his health and was cured already. Their father had been operated and cured too. The doctors did their very best to make him feel better. The operation was successful. He needed to rest for some weeks before he could leave. After that, they already left the place. But before leaving, of course they had to thank the ones who took time and effort for them. And at last, they could now go back to their normal and usual lives. They were extremely happy that everything has been back to the way things used to be.

One time, her father told her to invite Syaoran for dinner. He said that he was very thankful of him that he watched over Sakura while they were on the hospital. She called him and invited him over. After a few hours, it was almost time for dinner. Sakura is waiting patiently on her bed room. Kero-chan appears and said, "Hey Sakura, why is that brat going here?" he asked. Sakura said, "Hey! Don't you ever call him a brat again, Kero-chan. Well, Touya entrusted me on him while they weren't okay. So this is their way of thanking Syaoran." Then Kero said, "Okay. And hey, don't forget to bring me sweets okay Sakura?" he giggled. Sakura said in a sarcastic agreement, "Yeah, yeah, and as always."

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura went down to open it and there was Syaoran. He shyly entered their house and went to the dining area. He couldn't say a thing. He's really shy around Sakura's father and specially, her brother.

On the table, there were huge yummy looking lobsters, and then delicious mouth watering salmon, and many other sea foods around. That dinner seemed to be very special because it was again their first dinner after such an accident.

Their dad started the conversation, "Hey Syaoran, thank you for watching over Sakura while we weren't okay." Syaoran shyly answered, "U-um… It's okay Mr. Kinomoto!" he said with a very shy smile. Their dad said, "You must be a great friend of my daughter, like Tomoyo." Then Touya said, "No, he's not just a f…" he paused as Sakura talks to stop him, "Yes dad! He's our best friend now! Haha!" she laughed. Then Touya again, "Best friend, really HUH." Sakura groaned and glared at Touya.

It's the usual sibling fight. Their dad had them stopped because they were eating. Fujitaka said to Syaoran, "Well, if it would be Syaoran who's going to be Sakura's future boyfriend, then why not?" they were all startled and Touya almost blew the food out of his mouth. He screamed and said, "Dad?! Are you out of your mind?!" Fujitaka said to him, "No. I'm not. I just think I could really trust Syaoran." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and blushed as they always do. Fujitaka said to Syaoran, "Take good care of Sakura, huh Syaoran?" he said as he tapped Syaoran's shoulder. He was still blushing. He nodded then said in agreement, "Y-yes! Mr. Kinomoto!"

After they ate, Syaoran already needs to go home. He thanked Fujitaka for the invite, but Fujitaka wanted him to stay for a bit longer but he really needs to go. Sakura went outside with Syaoran. He said, "Thank you so much for this night. Your father sure is a really kind person." Sakura said back, "Yeah and I'm happy to be his daughter." She continued, "Uh, Syaoran? Take care of yourself on your way home." Syaoran said, "Y-yes! I will. But there's something I have to tell you."

He started, as his heart began to beat faster. Sakura asks, "What is it?" there was a long pause. Then after that, Syaoran said, "I… I lo…" Then his phone suddenly rang. It had ruined his confession.

He thought, "I was already there! Damn phone!" he answered it and it was Wei, his guardian. He told him to go home already. After that, Sakura asked again, "So Syaoran what is it again?" Syaoran had already lost his edge. And just told her, "I, I will be careful! I need to go now. Thanks again, goodbye Sakura. Good night!" he walked away looking back waving to Sakura as she does the same.

Syaoran soon returned to his home. He went straight to his room to get some sleep. He lied on his bed and thought, "I was already close to telling her." then sighed. "I'll try again." He said. He closed his eyes, and then fell asleep.

Another day -Monday had come. It was a very cloudy day then. Sakura woke up early for school. It's not the usual thing for her cause she always comes to school late. "Hey Sakura, you're early today." Keroberus said to her. "Yeah, I had a nice sleep last night." She said while putting on her uniform. After getting ready, she went down to the dining area to eat her breakfast. Then, she immediately took off and went to school. She arrives and catches up with Syaoran in the classroom. "Good morning Syaoran!" she greeted him as she smiles. Syaoran smiled back and greeted, "Good morning to you too Sakura."

Finally, after a few hours, it was already the last subject of the day. Sakura, while listening to the teacher receives a note. It says: "I'll meet you at the school garden after this. I have to tell you something important. –Eriol" Sakura got confused and thought, "I wonder what's this all about." She looks at Eriol as he also looks back at her, giving her a hint. But still she has no idea. Syaoran saw the looks on their faces and he begins to be curious. "What's with these two?" he thought.

After the class, Sakura approached Syaoran and said, "I'll be just going somewhere for a while. If you're in a hurry, you could leave me." Then Syaoran said, "N-no. It's okay. I'll be waiting for you at the gate." Sakura smiled at him and told him, "Okay then, I won't be long. See ya!" then, she walked away.

"I hate to do this but… I think I should check it." Out of jealousy, he followed Sakura secretly. Soon, she arrived at the garden full of flowers and trees on it. She sees Eriol standing. Syaoran hid on the near walls behind and looks back to see them. "What does this European brat have to do with Sakura?" he thought.

"So, what is it, Eriol?" Sakura asked. Then Eriol looks at her and approaches her. He suddenly grabbed both of her hands. "Eriol? What?" Sakura gasped and blushed. Then Eriol said, "Sakura, I think I like you."

Syaoran heard and saw them. He was shocked. "Wh-what?!" he thought. Sakura was silenced. She didn't know what to say. "But Eriol…" she paused. "I wanted to know if, you liked me too. Do you, Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura was still in shock. It had leaded her to confusion.

"I…" She paused as Eriol looks to a different direction and said, "S-Syaoran?" he saw Syaoran, but not hiding on the walls anymore. Sakura looked back and took her hands off of Eriol's. She said, "S-Syaoran!?" Syaoran had a disappointed look on his face while she looked at Sakura. Then suddenly, he ran away. "Syaoran, wait!" Sakura ran off to chase him. "Wait for me Syaoran!"

They've been chasing each other until they got to the Penguin Park. She finally reached him and grabbed his sleeve. He stops, but still looking down. "Syaoran, I didn't know you were watching." She said. Then Syaoran answered, "I'm… sorry." Sakura told him, "Let me explain." He says, "No. It's okay. I guess you have to go back there."

"But…" Sakura paused as Syaoran said, "Don't worry about me. I'm just… fine. Go ahead, if you really like the person. Then tell him! If you're here, you won't achieve anything!" He said loudly and still looking down.

"So what are you waiting for?! GO…" he stopped as he felt arms wrapping around his waist and the warm body on his back. "Sakura…" he looked back, and he saw Sakura embracing him from his back. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to shout on you like that." His heart began to soften its beat, leaving him on a smooth mood. Then Sakura said, "Syaoran… The truth is… I love you."

* * *

Okay, so let's just leave it like that for now. Chapter 4 coming soon! 


End file.
